


Whammageddon

by Blasphemoos3



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Christmastime, Cigarette physics don’t exist, Fluff, Harringrove if you squint, Humor, M/M, idk y’all it’s garbage, smoking is bad don’t smoke kids, trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 10:57:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13006326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blasphemoos3/pseuds/Blasphemoos3
Summary: The only Christmas song Billy likes





	Whammageddon

**Author's Note:**

> Gather round with a hot cocoa for some trash, everyone.

Billy sits in the Camaro staring at the entrance to the school. It was lunch period and the ground was covered in snow so no one was around. Carefully, he swaps his Poison tape out for something that he will die before admitting he owns. Closing his eyes, Billy waits as the saccharine synth music signals the beginning of his guilty pleasure.

Last Christmas I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year to save me from tears  
I’ll give it to someone special 

It’s a sappy song and Billy knows the only reason anyone listens to it is because it’s Wham!. He’d been shopping at the lame mall a town over from Hawkins and heard the song blaring tinnily overhead in every store he’d been to. If it weren’t for how cool George Michael was he wouldn’t have even considered buying the tape.

As the song continues, Billy starts to hum along, mouthing the words around his cigarette. As the chorus comes around a second time there’s a sharp rap on the window. Jerking in surprise, Billy opens his eyes and meets Steve Harrington’s through the glass of the window. Harrington’s got a big dumb smile on his face and an even stupider scarf wrapped around his neck.

Billy turns the volume down before lowering the window.

“What?” 

“What are you listening to?” Harrington’s eyes dart towards the tape deck before looking back at Billy, smile still in place but to Billy it looks like he’s trying to keep it from getting any bigger.

“Poison. What do you want Harrington? Can’t let a guy smoke in peace?” Billy blows a plume of smoke out the window to further demonstrate what he’s been getting up to in the Camaro.

“Oh cool can I come sit in there too? Bum a cig? It’s pretty cold out here” Steve shivers dramatically for effect before walking around to the passenger’s seat and climbing in, ignoring all of Billy’s protests.

Once he’s closed the car door, Harrington reaches into the front pocket of Billy’s shirt and plucks out his smokes and lighter, winking as he lights up. Billy just stares at him, confused as to why Harrington is acting like he’s Billy.

“Harrington, get out of my car” Billy is trying to do the mental calculations of how he can somehow swap the Poison tape with the Wham tape without Harrington knowing. The calculations aren’t looking good. Steve just smiles around his cigarette before leaning forward, stretching across the center console and trapping Billy against his seat.

“What are you-“ Billy’s face flushes and his cigarette clings desperately to his lower lip as he watches Harrington roll the window back up.

“The cold was coming in” Harrington ashes his cigarette, which he miraculously didn’t lose in his travels into and out of Billy’s personal space. 

“So. Poison?” Harrington asks, sly smile on his lips again as he exhales smoke through his nostrils and looking like the preppiest dragon. 

“Yep” Billy says, popping the p and blowing more smoke into the air between them, desperate to make Harrington choke and leave. Harrington reaches forward and turns the volume knob up, just in time for George Michael to finish out Billy’s favorite Christmas song.

“You know, you look a lot like George Michael” Steve says, stubbing out his cigarette and licking his lips. “I really like George Michael” 

Billy opened his mouth to deny it; to tell Harrington to seriously get out of his car already and maybe threaten some bodily harm to ensure his secret stayed a secret. But Steve leaned across the center console once more, put a finger under Billy’s jaw and closed his mouth. 

“See you tomorrow Hargrove” Steve said, opening the car door and exiting in a way that reminded Billy of a big cat. Was that what he looked like when he was flirting?

“Yeah, see you tomorrow” Billy said to the empty passenger seat, the upbeat tempo of Wham! matching his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Pls go YouTube the Last Christmas music video for further evidence that Billy is ripping off George Michael’s Earring Look. I would also like to see that curly mullet turned into a fluffy feathery cloud if only once. MAYBE STEVE CAN DO IT FOR HIM.
> 
> Anyway thanks for reading! <3


End file.
